A forage harvester is a device that is normally pulled behind a tractor and is adapted to pick up cut forage from windrows, chop the picked up forage, and blow the chopped forage into a forage wagon for ultimate deposit in a silo.
Grain combines are adapted to cut and receive growing grain plants and to separate the grain from the plant. The grain tables of combines are normally wide and heavy devices and are much larger than the forage pick-up devices on a forage harvester. Heretofore, it has not been possible to use the relatively small forage pick up device from a forage harvester on a grain combine.